1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to sports apparatus and is more particularly directed to apparatus for launching and retrieving a parachute in the sport of parasailing.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The sport of parasailing is of such recent innovation that the persons indulging in this sport have no equipment that they can use that has been designed for this particular sport. Consequently, these persons use equipment designed for similar sports such as water skiing and sky diving along with as many attendants that are necessary to launch and retrieve a person and his parasail. This lack of proper equipment has resulted in a great deal of unwarranted serious injury to the participants in this sport which can be dangerous even with the best of equipment. Also, it has been noted that a great deal of time and effort are required in order to ready the equipment and person for launching. It is contemplated by the present invention to provide proper equipment for parasailing that reduces to a minimum the possibility of injury to the participants during the launching and retrieving of the parasailors, and requires very little time and effort to launch and retrieve the parasail and the person during each cycle of operation with a different person.